


Uncle Niall

by rebelheart87



Series: Liam/Tori [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a kind of quiet cough, and she, Tori, and Evan turned to find Lena’s fiancé, Niall, standing there with a gentle smile on his face.<br/>"Hey Tor, it’s great at see ya an…"<br/>"Uncle Niall!!!!"<br/>The three adults all looked down at the child and his outburst. Niall looked confused, Tori was almost doubled over in laughter, and Lena blushed furiously as she stared at the ground.<br/>"Uhhh.. Lee, darlin’… How does he know who I am?"<br/>"I may have showed him a photo of you…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Niall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bromanceorromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/gifts).



> Do not be fooled by the title, it's more of a Liam-centric story.  
> Just a bit of future fluff, relationship drama, relationship-mending, and an adorable child who loves all of his "uncles"

**Saturday, April 29, 2017**  
Tori walked through the train station with one hand on her suitcase, the other holding her nephew’s hand. She could feel the child beside her bouncing with energy. He was so excited for this trip. And, in his defense, it had been awhile since they, and everyone else, had seen Lena.  
"Aunt Victory, where is Aunt Llama meeting us?"  
Smiling at the nicknames Evan had given them when he’d began talking, Victoria glanced down at the boy as he took in the sights and sounds of his first international trip. Well, the first one without his parents.  
"She said she would be outside the station, Ev."  
"I am super glad Mommy let me come with you!"  
At seven years old, he was a bright and bubbly boy. And his mother, one of she  & Lena’s best friends, hadn’t been able to make it for this weekend of insanity. She was expecting a new child, but had insisted that it was fine for Tori to take her son halfway around the world.  
"I’m glad, too, baby. Lena will be so surprised to see you!"  
"It has been FOREVER!"  
His dramatic sentence had her laughing. But it had been almost two years since he had seen her, in person that is.  
"Will Aunt Libby & Uncle Cherry be here?"  
"We will see them tonight," she said with a smothered laugh. When he had been younger, Harry had come out as Cherry, and it stuck. She also couldn’t recall a time that Olivia had been anything other than Libby to him.  
"What about Unca Lee? It’s been sooooo long since he was with you!!"  
With a pained stab in her chest, Tori took a deep breath and stopped to crouch down beside her beloved nephew.  
"Oh, baby, he has just been so busy… I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you, though!"  
She and Liam had called it quits before Christmas, and the past six months had been difficult, to say the least. But she knew that they could be adults for their friend’s sake. Well, at least she hoped they could.  
"C’mon, young man, let’s go find our long lost friend," she said, distracting him from any further questions. They made their way down two escalators and out into the crisp, Irish air. She saw Lena first, and pointed her out to Evan.  
"Go get her, babe!"  
"AUNT LLAMA!!"  
He screamed in excitement and took off running toward the woman he hadn’t seen in so long. Tori chuckled at the concerned look that crossed Lena’s face before she broke out into a big grin and held out her arms.  
"Oh my god, Evan!!!!"  
They hugged it out for a full minute before she finally let him go, tousling his hair and wiping a tear away. Tori walked up finally, joining them.  
"You’re getting so big! I can’t believe you’re here!"  
"Linz was upset she couldn’t make it, so this is kind of like her wedding present!"  
"It’s perfect!"  
There was a kind of quiet cough, and she, Tori, and Evan turned to find Lena’s fiancé, Niall, standing there with a gentle smile on his face.  
"Hey Tor, it’s great at see ya an…"  
"Uncle Niall!!!!"  
The three adults all looked down at the child and his outburst. Niall looked confused, Tori was almost doubled over in laughter, and Lena blushed furiously as she stared at the ground.  
"Uhhh.. Lee, darlin’… How does he know who I am?"  
"I may have showed him a photo of you…"  
"When you were Skyping?"  
"Sure… Let’s go with that!"  
He gave her a look that clearly said he didn’t believe her, and she sighed before giving in and telling him about how, when Ev was three, she and Tori, and sometimes Olivia, would show him pictures of Niall and the boys and jokingly put uncle before their names. They were all laughing, and catching their breath, when Evan yelled ‘Unca Lee!’  
"Baby, I told you, you’ll probably only see him at the rehearsal dinner or tomorrow so…"  
"Hello, Evan, my boy! This is a surprise."  
She stopped breathing. Looking up at Lena, her friend gave her a sympathetic smile and nudged her head towards the right. Turning on her left, Tori looked up into those warm eyes that had held her captive over and over. He was kind of stubbly, and looked like he had been awake only a few moments. He was gorgeous. And she probably looked like she had been up all night, in a cave.  
"Hello, to you as well, Victoria."  
The way he said her name gave her shivers. Her stomach fluttered, and her mouth went dry. Damn him. Before she could even croak out a response Evan was talking quickly.  
"Unca Lee, where HAVE you been?? You weren’t over for Christmas! Or my birthday! Or at Easter dinner!! Aunt Victory has been sad FOREVER and you ne—"  
Tori clapped a hand over Evan’s mouth and pulled him back against her.  
"Shhhh, baby, now is not the time to…"  
"Evan, I acted in a very childish way to your aunt, and she had every right to tell me to leave. I’m sorry she’s been so sad all this time, though."  
Tori brought both her hands to Evan’s shoulders and quietly asked him to go over to Lena so she could talk to ‘Unca Lee’. He nodded solemnly and marched over, stopping beside Liam to offer the great wisdom of his seven years.  
"You should say you’re super sorry, and draw her a picture. Mommy always forgives me for things when I do that. Or buy her cookies and flowers. Daddy has done that recently, and Mommy always has a smile on her face after that."  
Liam beamed down at the boy and ushered him over to the engaged couple. Then he took two steps to come to stand before her.  
"I’ve started dialing you up a million times. I have a parcel from Christmas in my living room that hasn’t been touched. And I still have your anniversary present on my dresser."  
"I have your Christmas present in my dining room. I didn’t have the heart to return it, or give it to someone else. It was perfect for you…"  
"I can’t think of anyone else who would enjoy the things I got for you. Was Evan telling the truth? Have you really been sad?"  
"What kind of dumbass question is that? I love you, you idiot! Of course I’ve been sad, miserable actually!"  
"Love? As in, present tense?"  
She dipped her head, avoiding his gaze, and cursed herself for the omission.  
“Tor… Victoria, luv…” She felt two hands on her cheeks, and he slowly tilted her face to his. She blinked back tears as she stared into his hopeful gaze.  
"Li, it doesn’t matter. We’re just too different, too far apart, literally. All the flying… It was putting so much stress on us. I can’t do that again. I don’t think I could survive it."  
"I love you."  
"Yes, but… Wait, what?"  
"I love you. I should’ve told you that so many times. But, I was too scared. My past love life was… Rough… And you loved so fully, I took it for granted. And I’m so sorry. And I’ve been as miserable as you, and I don’t want to be like that anymore. I want to go to sleep with you, wake up with you. I want you to move in wi—"  
Tori stopped him with a kiss, her arms flying around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes. He groaned and pulled her close, his hands splayed across her back.  
The noise of Mullingar’s streets drifted away. All of the travelers faded, the honks of passing cars… even Evan’s applause, Niall’s “fuckin’ about time,” and Lena’s hissed ‘NIALL’ as she punched his arm. All that mattered was that he smelled like home, and tasted like sin. His lips moved over hers, and she fisted her fingers through his hair. It wasn’t until she heard a loud cough that she even remembered where she was. Pulling back slowly, she gave Liam a shy smile and turned to her friend.  
"What time is the rehearsal tonight?"  
"Starts at six."  
"And it’s not even noon yet… Do you thi—"  
"Hey, Sir Evan," Niall interrupted, "how would you like ta come over to tha house and play a game of football with me and the lads?"  
"American football, or soccer football?"  
"Soccer football," Niall said with a laugh.  
"I like that kind! Aunt Victory, can I please go play soccer football?"  
"That sounds great, buddy! Liam and I are going to find somewhere quiet to… Talk…"  
"Like how Mommy and Daddy talked and I got a little sister?"  
Two manly laughs rang out while Tori and Lena groaned. The scamp was too smart for his own good.  
"Listen, I’ll be over to the house so we can get ready for dinner, okay young man?"  
The little boy nodded and was already headed with Niall to the car. Lena told them to have a good time and jumped away when Victoria swatted a hand at her.  
"Don’t you two lovebirds be late! Louis will never let you hear the end of it!”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second part to this, will be quickly posted as well, called Uncle Liam, and it deals with the following morning*


End file.
